


Open heart, open mind, never know who you'll find

by Drakojana



Series: Kissing Strangers [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Dark is there to steal Jack away, First Meetings, Jack and Mark are dating, M/M, Oneshot, someone may make a mistake here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: "Stay. With me," Dark repeats, a hushed whisper right into Jack's ear. "One man's loss is another one's gain."





	Open heart, open mind, never know who you'll find

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written as a break from all the other oneshots I'm working on.

When Jack walks into the club he doesn't spare the dancing people a single glance. He immediately walks over to the bar and hops onto a free seat. He's frustrated and annoyed, angry with the whole world and most importantly his stupid boyfriend.

The green-haired man orders a glass of whiskey, his favourite and maybe a bit stereotypical type of alcohol to drown his feelings in.

"God, why did he have to get so fucking angry over it?" Jack mumbles to himself, taking a sip. He thinks he's just going to sit by himself for an hour or two, getting his thoughts together when a stranger takes the seat right next to him.

"That frown doesn't look good on you." the green-haired man hears a low voice that tries to be seductive a bit too hard.

"Neither do those pants and shoes but I really don't have the time to worry about this shit right now." He counters as he side-eyes the man trying to start the conversation.

Jack has to admit, the other looks rather out of place. He's wearing a grey suit and a dark red tie over a perfectly white shirt, his black hair is swept to one side, almost covering his left eye. Whoever he is, he sure did dress up a bit too well for a simple club and the green-haired man snickers when he notices the faint smile the other is trying to give him.

"Can I know what's wrong, then?" The stranger calls out to the bartender to order himself a drink as well after he asks his question.

"I'm not the type to just spill everything to somebody I don't even know," Jack mutters in response.

"Well then." The man fixes his tie and extends a hand towards his interlocutor. "How about an introduction?"

The green-haired man takes another sip of his drink and returns the handshake.

"The name's Sean. But I go by Jack."

"Pleased to meet you," the dark-haired man's smile widens. "I'm Warren… Though I prefer when people call me Dark."

"Dark?" Jack laughs lightly at that. "Okay, so you may have just been promoted from a perfect stranger to a guy I met at a bar."

"Then I'll try my best to earn myself another promotion before the night ends." His brown eyes don't reflect the light too well and yet Jack's pretty sure they get darker when he speaks.

"Listen, don't get a wrong idea here. I've just had an argument with my boyfriend." Jack sighs and his grip on the glass tightens.

"I'm here only to listen," Dark says calmly as he wordlessly thanks the bartender for the drink.

Jack cocks an eyebrow and decides it won't hurt to share his story with just one person.

And Dark turns out to be a great listener, indeed. Somewhere along the way, his hand finds its way to Jack's shoulders, the seat he sits in sometimes scrapes against the floor when he shifts closer and closer. But he pays attention to every single word that leaves Jack's mouth, actively commenting on Mark's short temper and Jack's right to being angry with his lover.

Somehow, bonding with strangers at clubs and bars over a life complaint is incredibly easy, especially when the other is older and turns out to have a bit more experience in some things. The green-haired man quickly becomes comfortable around Dark, not minding the other's sometimes a bit too friendly touches. It's only when the black-haired man's hand rests on Jack's knee and slides a bit upwards does he make a comment about it.

"Hey, if I were a bit soberer I'd think you've been flirting with me this whole time." He laughs it off and it causes Dark to narrow his eyes a bit when he smiles back.

"Who's to say I don't?"

"I… I have a boyfriend, remember?" Jack keeps chuckling though he gets slightly nervous at the implication. Maybe he's become too open due to the alcohol.

"Don't care," Dark mutters and leans a bit forward. He's had his hand on the green-haired man's side for a while now and it moves upwards to rest between Jack's shoulder blades, as if to pull him as well. "I think you and I are enjoying each other's company."

His mind is inebriated and unable to put most things together but this one clicks immediately.

"Fuck, okay," Jack breathes, pushing himself away. "Dark, right? I-I think I should get going, it's getting late."

"Stay with me," the older man murmurs as he replaces his hand on the other's waist.

"Mark's probably worried about me..." The green-haired man lowers his gaze and his eyes linger on the half-empty shot of whiskey. He narrows his eyes as his vision is slowly getting blurry. He's definitely had too much alcohol.

"After everything you still are going to go back to him?" Dark's voice is even deeper than usual, the rumble carrying a dangerous tone to it.

"We just had an argument. A... A misunderstanding. That's what couples do. But I know he didn't mean it. I bet he's waiting for me, biting his nails off in concern right now."

Dark stops a growl from leaving his throat. He doesn't like this turn of events, especially when he was sure he had him. His grip on the other's waist tightens to accentuate his intentions.

"If he really cares so much, he'd have called you by now. And I don't remember your phone ringing while I was here."

"I must've not heard it," Jack responds and he instantly fishes the device out of his back pocket. The screen lights up, yet there are no notifications waiting for him. "Oh. O-oh..."

"Stay. With me," Dark repeats, a hushed whisper right into Jack's ear. "One man's loss is another one's gain."

"No. No, no, no." Jack jumps off the seat in a rush and almost falls over when his body registers the sudden change of position.

Dark is right there to catch him. Not that his hand ever would leave the green-haired man's waist anyway. He gets up as well and pulls the other close, their chests almost touching.

"Why not?"

Jack still won't meet his gaze and swallows thickly as he tries to get his thoughts together through the drunken haze.

"It's been fun but I need to go home..."

Dark leans forward, nearly pressing his lips against the other.

"I can take you there if you want."

Jack finally shifts his eyes to meet the other's hazel ones. They're dark with some unreadable emotions, yet he can't help but feel himself be pulled right in.

"You... You will?"

The older man chuckles and finally seals the other's mouth with a kiss.

"Nobody said it has to be your home."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song [**Kissing Strangers** by DNCE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myaN5jTh79o)
> 
> If a lot of people want a sequel or a second chapter, I'll write it. I have enough ideas, hehe.


End file.
